Professor
The Professor is an older adult male who is a popular and well-known scientist in the Ape Escape series. Creator of the Pipo Helmets, somewhat responsible for beginning the series of chaos. He is also the creator of Casi. Personality A very odd man who creates and makes the gadgets responsible for saving the world. Professor has a good heart and only wishes for everyone's best interest. He wants the world to be a safe and happy place. But necessarily doesn't get violent unless its needed to defend something he cherishes. Besides creating gadgets, Professor also sets up training rooms and other little things in order to help Spike. However, Professor also happens to be somewhat of a klutz and airhead in terms of personality. He can be goofy or absent-minded at the rarest of times. Even once he admittingly said Natalie would be better then him due to her skills with navigation and such. It is also this problem that got the series started when he accidentally left behind the Pipo Helmet, allowing Specter to find it. In the anime he is shown to be very emotional, almost bipolar. However, in the anime he also has moments of being smart and knowledgeable, suck as pointing out that despite Spike saying he didn't need Natalie. She shouldn't be so rude to him and help him when he was in trouble. Appearence Professor, as stated is an older adult male. He looks older, due to his lack of hair but shows no aging appearence wise. He is rather budgy, but not overly fat and is most known for his massive balloon sized nose. He has smaller eyes in comparison to half of the cast that are blue-gray in color. He wears a plain, opened lab coat over a yellowish shirt and red tie. Due to certain events or moments, he will change the shirt. Such as when he was on vacation in AE2, he wore a more tropical orange with red flowers shirt. Ape Escape 1/On the Loose Professor was preparing to show Spike and Jake his newest invention, a time machine! When suddenly Specter showed up and used it to travel back into time just as the two young males arrived, sucking them into the past with him and his monkeys. It was then he decided that Spike most stop the evil Ape from taking over the world and re-writing history. Later in the game, he and Natalie were kidnapped by Specter and taken to a bizarre themepark called "Specter land" He was being held in a very odd spiraled cage, guarded by a twisted clown that Spike had to defeat in order to free him. Ape Escape 2 In AE2, The professor is still around, though most of the work is done by Natalie compaired to the previous game. Later while he is out, Jimmy runs into the Professor and asks him why he was there. To which the older male explains he is currently on vacation. Ape Escape 3 Professor only makes a cameo appearence with both Spike and Jimmy. The three of them had been taken over by the "couch potato" syndrome by watching the Specter Tv channels. So Aki takes his role in this game instead considering he is currently incapable of being around to help or make gadgets for the main characters usage. Million Monkeys Professor is a teammate of Spikes, on Team Kakeru (Spike's Japenese name). In this game he uses a mech to aid him. Same as in Pumped and Primed. SaruSaru Big Mission Specter kidnaps the Professor, Aki, Yumi, Kei, and Jimmy and shrinks the Laboratory with Spike and Natalie still inside of it. So the two of them are forced to work together in order to save the others. He is captured by White Monkey. Saru Get You ~On Air~ Professor shows up a lot more then he does in games, being there in every episode usually and for half of it. He consistantly works on making improvements to gadgets and items. Shown by how many different Time Net's made and shown throughout the series. However, he seems a bit more goofy in this series also and Spike-like. Enjoying food, making funny comments, pointing out the obvious. Though he does realize the seriousness of the situation. Trivia *His Japense name Hakase is the Japanese word for Doctor. *In the training room it once listed him name as Dr. Ozel. Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Characters